


Chwila archetypiczna

by Filigranka



Series: Pięknych krain jest niemało, lecz najpiękniejsze z nich Vvardenfell [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, Polski | Polish, archiwizujemy nasze rzeczy z AW, cytaty!, dialogi dialogi, monologi też, napisane /dekadę/ temu. wicie rozumicie idealne to to nie jest, odrzuca wersję wydarzeń Trójcy (sameś w Kazaniach pisał co innego Viveku), paroles paroles paroles, używa mniej i bardziej dzikich teorii lore'owatej części fandomu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizja artystyczna zdrady, jak to się drzewiej nazywało. ;)</p><p>Nerevar umiera, Trójca powstaje, Vivek - jak to artysta - szuka tematu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chwila archetypiczna

**Author's Note:**

> Powtarzając po opisie serii - to są moje rzeczy z AW. Napisane prawie dekadę temu. W oczywisty sposób słabe. Wrzucam je w celach archiwalnych, bo AW padła. 
> 
> To jest oczywiste ostrzeżenie, smarkata byłam. Poprawiłam interpunkcję/zapis dialogów/oczywiste, rażące błędy stylu, ale już nie treść czy styl całkowicie, bo:  
> a) sens kronikarski;  
> ą) możliwość popatrzenia sobie na kuriozum;  
> c) napisałabym dzisiaj bardzo wiele w tych fikach inaczej, ale – Sithisie! – nie wstydzę się tego, że prawie dekadę temu pisałam gorzej niż dzisiaj (niepokojący byłby raczej brak postępu) ani tego, że jako nastolatka byłam, jak to nastolatki, głupiutkim stworzonkiem.
> 
> Ten konkretny kawałek miał bardzo długie i patetyczne dedykacje - których nie zachowałam w pliku - skierowane ku członkom Bractwu Sekretnego Płomienia, podforum na AW, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Rime, Iry, Adama, Behooldera i Duke Nathana. Dedykacja absolutnie słuszna, myślę, że wszystko moje do Morka się im należy, dedykuję więc ponownie. To forum i ci ludzie zawsze mają bardzo ciepłe miejsce w mojej pamięci.
> 
> Był też dedykowany "A. albo T., albo K., albo M.", który to, było nie było, akurat z Morrowindem mnie zapoznał.

  
          
Sotha Sil patrzył, ale nie widział. Myślał. W jednej sekundzie rzeczywistego czasu może zmieścić się nieskończona ilość refleksji i to było, jest, a także pozostanie, dobre. Mag zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, umiał wykorzystać tę wiedzę i to było jeszcze lepsze.  
       Narzędzia Kagrenaka, droga do niewyobrażalnej mocy, leżały przed nim, połyskując.   
          
Vivek patrzył, ale nie widział. Tworzył. Umysł miał wzburzony niczym morze, które wyrzuca na brzeg muszle pełne pereł — jego słów, i to było, jest, a także pozostanie, dobre. Poeta zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojego talentu, umiał go wykorzystać i to było jeszcze lepsze.  
       Nerevar, wielki wódz wszystkich Chimerów, leżał przed nim, ciężko ranny.  
          
Almalexia patrzyła, ale nie widziała. Marzyła. Cudowne wizje samej siebie i bliskich w przyszłości, która miała być świetlana — uspokajały ją i to było, jest, a także pozostanie, dobre. Generał zdawała sobie sprawę ze znaczenia planowania i to było jeszcze lepsze.  
       Vivek, jej ukochany, stał przed nią, zasłaniając postać jej małżonka, Nerevara.  
          
Nerevar patrzył, ale nie widział. Umierał. Obrazy z dni jego chwały przemykały mu pod powiekami, ale teraz czuł tylko gorycz klęski, i to było, jest, a także pozostanie, złe. Hortator zdawał sobie sprawę z własnych błędów i to było jeszcze gorsze.  
       Sztylet, darowany Vivekowi, naciskał gardło ofiarodawcy.  
          
 „Dlaczego mam się obrócić, żeby ci pomóc, Nerevarze? Ochrona Chimerów, wielka wiedza, narzędzie zemsty na Mehrunesie, sława i chwała, boska moc, poznanie, oświecenie, mądrość, broń, zrozumienie, opieka nad skrzywdzonymi, wieczne piękno Almalexii, szczęście Viveka, dobrobyt naszego ludu —leżą tutaj. Czy zapewnisz im to, Hortatorze, marionetko daedr, które chronią siebie nawzajem? Nędzniku, niegodny, czy pomogłeś swojemu miastu, gdy palił je Dagon? Szepczesz, ale nie chcę słuchać twoich błagań, bo chociaż wśród moich uczuć do ciebie znalazło się miejsce na nienawiść, to wiem, że prośby konającego mogą prześladować do końca życia. A będzie ono długie, szczęśliwe, pełne pracy, w zdrowiu —nie zrozumiałbyś mnie, gdybym to powiedział, jesteś tylko prostym wojownikiem, módl się i pracuj, oto twoja dewiza. A ja, a Almalexia, a Vivek, o tyle bardziej pojętni, inteligentniejsi, a my... My pod tobą. Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie to mierzwiło, mój stary panie, _przyjacielu_. Módl się więc, wzywaj Azurę, pasuje to do twej płytkiej umysłowości. Ale nie nudź mnie swoimi jękami, mam tu cud architektury tonalnej do zbadania”.  
       — Przestań się guzdrać, Vivek. Zabij go. — Mruknął mag, tym swoim roztargnionym głosem naukowca, z tym swoim nieuważnym uśmiechem dobrego wujka, który miał na twarzy zawsze, kiedy rozmyślał nad jakimś problemem, a ktoś mu przeszkadzał.  
          
       — Sotha...? — Głos brzmiał dziwnie staro, jakby jego właścicielowi przybyło lat, gdy pojął, że jeden z doradców właśnie wydał na niego wyrok śmierci. — Zawdzięczasz mi wszystko... A teraz...  
       — On cię nie słucha, Nerevarze — zapewnił szybko Vivek, powoli zwiększając nacisk ostrza.  
       — Vivek. — Charkot, jaki wydawał Hortator ranił uszy twórcy, przyzwyczajone do subtelnych brzmień pieśni. — I ty... przeciwko mnie? Zabrałem cię z tej wioski, gdyby nie ja, ciągle pasałbyś... netche!  
       — Każdy dobry uczynek będzie kiedyś ukarany. Nigdy nie przyswoiłeś tej prawdy. Dlatego potrzebowałeś mnie... Ale ja już nie potrzebuję ciebie. Nie zauważyłeś, kiedy jedynki zamieniły się miejscami.  
       — Jakie... jedynki? — w głosie dowódcy zabrzmiało zagubienie, jak zawsze, gdy stawał wobec liryki bardziej skomplikowanej niż piosenki biesiadne.  
       — Metafora. Symbol. Bez znaczenia.  
       — Vivek... Nie zrobisz tego, nie ty... Jesteś moim...  
       — ...ulubionym minstrelem, jak sądzę. Ptakiem, który uwił gniazdo w prastarym tybrolowym drzewie, nucącym ci do snu. Zabawką albo wyrzutem sumienia, które niedługo na zawsze uciszę. Dziwnym byłoby, żebyś ot tak, bez powodu, zajechał do tej zapadłej dziury, jaką była moja wioska. I to aż dwa razy, pierwszy, cóż za traf, parę miesięcy przed moim narodzinami.  
       — Viveku... Synu, synku, syneczku...  
       — Nerevarze, ojcze, tato, tatusiu — w przesyconym sarkazmem głosie mera przez chwilę brzmiała gorycz. — Jakie to ma znaczenie, jakie kiedykolwiek miało, dla któregokolwiek z nas?  
       — Viv...  
       — Kiedyś napiszę o tobie setki bardzo pięknych ballad, w których nazwę cię świętym, zbuduję ci kaplice i dam miano ojca Chimerów — papa Chimer! — Wybuchnął nagle wesołym, szczerym śmiechem. — Ale teraz jesteś tylko Hortatorem, wojownikiem i przywódcą, który stał się zbyt stary, ślepy, otumaniony słowami z przeszłości, aby działać i prowadzić swój lud. Stoisz na drodze do naszego szczęścia — wysyczał jadowicie.  
       — Zdrajcy. — Oczy rannego nagle rozbłysły, głos na chwilę spotężniał. — Podli zdrajcy! Ja niegodny! a czy wy jesteście godni, by władać tym ludem, wy, którzy swoją chwałę opieracie na kłamstwie, cudzołóstwie i hańbiącym morderstwie?!  
       — Nie unoś się tak — napomniał Vivek. — Proponowaliśmy ci udział w narzędziach, namawialiśmy. Almalexia jest o wiele zbyt młoda, by być twoją żoną, właściwie to twoja wina, żeś się z nią ożenił. Coś takiego powinno być zakazane. Moglibyśmy poczekać, aż się wykrwawisz, sądziłem, że bardziej honorowo będzie skrócić twoje męki. Duszę mam czystą, dla dobra ogółu —sądzę, że gdybyś umiał na to spojrzeć z odpowiedniej perspektywy, ucieszyłbyś się, że możesz, nawet u kresu życia, uparty, głupi i nieużyteczny, zrobić coś dla Chimerów. I to tak wiele. — W głowie Viveka zaczęły powstać pierwsze słowa nowego, pięknego wiersza: — „Nerevar, co tak ukochał Chimerów, że gardło za nich dał, bo wolał, by jego serce przebito, niż żeby lud cierpieć miał!” —wyrecytował, całkiem z siebie zadowolony. — Trzeba trochę poprawić rytm.  
       — Wy nie macie ani sumienia, ani honoru. W twoich żyłach płynie atrament, nie krew — Nerevar powiedział to bardzo powoli, bardzo poważnie, ale poeta tylko się uśmiechnął pobłażliwie.  
       — Tak, bardzo możliwe. To wielki dar dla artysty. Zwłaszcza jeśli jest on również wojownikiem. Wszystkie słowa kłamią rzeczywistości, a pieśni kłamią słowom. Niewielką różnicą będzie jeszcze jedno.  
          
„Dlaczego mam podejść, żeby ci pomóc, Nerevarze? Jestem twoją żoną, czeka mnie uwielbienie ludu, będę wdową po największym z dowódców — a to dużo wygodniejsza pozycja niż żony największego z dowódców. Część z twoich ludzi była ci oddana tak bardzo, że nie chcieli sprawić mi odrobiny przyjemności, bo niegodnie. A ty sam, starcze, jak mogłeś sądzić, że zaspokoisz moje potrzeby? W ogóle o nich nie myślałeś, myślałeś tylko o sobie, o własnej rozkoszy i żądzy. Postępuję znacznie szlachetniej od ciebie, bo działam dla dobra ludu, nas wszystkich, nie tylko mnie jednej. Popychałam Sotha i Viveka do czynu, który spełni ich —nasze — marzenia. O szczęściu i bezpieczeństwie Chimerów. Ja zaś pozostanę, wiecznie kochana, akceptowana, wiecznie piękna, młoda, silna, wojowniczka, o smukłym, złotym ciele, wielka, czczona, wielbiona. Och, nawet nie wiesz jak to lubię — ciebie nigdy nie interesowało, co lubię, nigdy nie kochałeś mnie tak, jak chciałam: całym sobą, do granic — nie! bezkresnie nawet, tak, żeby spłonąć w ogniu tej miłości. Nie, ty oferowałeś mi spokojne, domowe ognisko, pokój w sercu — jakbym szukała przyjaźni! Jęcz, staruchu, niewiele mnie to obchodzi — może i cię kochałam, w latach młodości, ale to tylko błąd, na szczęście możliwy do naprawienia. Czeka mnie cała wieczność z moim najdroższym Vivekiem u boku”.   
       — Viiveek —powiedziała, przedłużając słowa w prosząco-słodkiej tonacji, jak zawsze, kiedy czegoś chciała — kochanie, proszę, długo jeszcze zamierzacie gawędzić? Zabij go już, proooszę, najmilszy.  
          
       — Sam widzisz, poganiają mnie. Nie mamy czasu czekać, aż sam łaskawie zejdziesz z tego świata.  
       — Almalexia... Moja droga żona. Kochałem ją. Nadal...  
       — Ona też cię nie słucha.  
       — Czemu więc... ty mnie słuchasz?  
       — Bo stoję najbliżej. Ktoś musi ci zadać cios, a wydaje mi się honorowym wysłuchać najpierw twoich ostatnich słów.  
       — Nie mów mi o honorze.  
       — Zaiste, od kogo miałem się go nauczyć, ja pastuch ze wsi, bękart — wybuchnął złym, drwiącym śmiechem. — Tak przy okazji: to nie było zbyt przyjemne, być nieślubnym dzieckiem na prowincji. O, ich przezwiska do dziś dźwięczą mi w uszach, z całą pewnością wydatnie ubogacając moje piosenki biesiadne, te same, które sprawiają ci taką radość. Z życia są wzięte, z mojego życia, ojcze marnotrawny. Ale to całkiem miłe, że przypomniałeś sobie o mnie i zabrałeś na dwór. Honorowe — prychnął.  
       — Wszystko przeinaczasz, żeby usprawiedliwić własną słabość i zdradę. Jeśli zabijesz mnie, na swoich rękach będziesz mieć krew nie ojca, który nic dla ciebie nie znaczy, ale twojego pana, Hortatora i przywódcy Chimerów, któremu winien jesteś posłuszeństwo, wierność i ochronę.  
       — Takie piękne i płynne wyrazy. Gorączka ci służy. Mów dalej, mów dalej. Twoje słowa mogą być cenną inspiracją dla mojej twórczości, dobry artysta nie przegapia żadnej okazji, żeby poznać nowe. To nasza klątwa.  
       Jak zawsze, kiedy mówił o sztuce, Vivek zapalił się i popadł w patetyczny ton. Kiedyś — kiedy to właściwie było? — Nerevar mógł słuchać tego śpiewnego głosu godzinami, błądząc myślami daleko, w małej wiosce, z Chimerką, która mówiła tak podobnie, niby przy wtórze muzyki, czy świergotaniu ptaków. Ale nie teraz, teraz wspomnienie tamtych chwil tylko zwiększyło jego ból.  
       — Muszę cię posłuchać, żeby później wystawić ci grobowiec ze słów, jak na dobrego sługę przystało. Jak dobry syn —zakończył z nieskrywaną ironią Vivek.  
       Ale jego ojciec naprawdę umierał, choć powoli — zaczynał majaczyć, a przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie, wątpliwe więc, by rozumiał.  
       — Ona... Jej włosy, jak noc, jak noc w najciemniejszej godzinie, tuż przed świtem. I wtedy, też była ta godzina, tuż przed świtem, chwila wschodzącej gwiazdy. Miała głos jak szum wiatru, jak plusk wody, szmer liści i ptasie trele, a kiedy się śmiała, to cały świat był jej śmiechem, drżeniem w moich palcach — i ja ją kochałem, ale nie mogłem, nie mogłem poślubić — bo to jakby ją zamordować potajemnie, wyznać głośno swoją miłość. A człowiek, człowiek czy mer jest tylko tymczasowym mitem i nie można tracić życia, rozpamiętując dni, w których wplatałem jej kwiaty we włosy. Viveku — oprzytomniał nagle — nigdy tego nie pojmiesz... Nie masz serca.  
       — Mów, co chcesz, ale nie obrażaj serca poety.  
       — Nie obrażaj! — stęknięcie, niemal chichot. — Za chwilę mnie zabijesz, dlaczego mam milczeć? Poeci nie mają serca, z ludzkich uczuć, dramatów i nadziei układają pieśni. Ty też pieśń układasz, nie pojmiesz, bo słowa są wieczne, a wasz rodzaj żyje w słowach. Jak więc możecie wyśpiewywać los merów, którzy są tylko tymczasowym mitem?  
       — Mówiłeś to już.  
       — Może... Nie pamiętam.  
       — Pewnego dnia obalę każde twoje słowo w wierszach, które poznają wszyscy Chimerowie. Będą czcić moje słowa, a o twoich nigdy się nie dowiedzą, chyba tyle, że wypowiadały je byty słabe i mylne, ja zaś naprostowałem im drogę. A jeśli jest co prawdziwego w twoich słowach, przypiszę to sobie, aż staniesz się tylko słuchaczem mądrości, nigdy nauczycielem.  
       — Zbałamucisz mój lud, jak zbałamuciłeś moją żonę. Ale wierzę w chaos i zmianę, choćby miał triumf twój trwać dziesięć tysięcy lat, ostatecznie to moje słowa się sprawdzą, słowa mera, nie poety. Bo podlegasz tym samym prawom co i ja, nie łudź się więc, jesteś tymczasowym mitem, przeminiesz, razem z twoimi gładkimi, ozdobnymi wierszykami.  
       — Nie jestem i nie będę! Inni, ale nie ja! — warknął Vivek.  
       Nerevar się uśmiechał.  
       — Miniesz, umrzesz, zagaśniesz, tego jednego jestem pewny, jak niczego na świecie.  
       — Pewność jest dobra dla lubujących się w słownych łamigłówkach i dziewcząt o jasnym uroku, które kryją ją w swoim własnym czasie. Jam jest znak nakreślony w niepewności. — Wymyślone naprędce, poetyckie wersy uspokoiły artystę-wojownika.  
       Raz jeszcze rozważył wszystko w umyśle:  
       — Przykro mi, Hortatorze. Miłych snów. To chyba nie będzie bardzo bolało. A może będzie. Kto to wie. Tak czy siak, żegnaj, ojczulku — mruknął Vivek, klepiąc go po policzku, rozkojarzony jak zawsze, kiedy obmyślał poezje.  
       Potem, powoli, z tym rodzajem maestrii, który, jak sądził, ceniła Mephala, poderżnął gardło Nerevarowi. Równo, dokładnie, głęboko. Konający zachłysnął się krwią, otworzył szeroko powieki i przeszył swojego mordercę ostatnim, pełnym cierpienia spojrzeniem. Ale poeta-wojownik nie patrzył na niego. Całą uwagę skupił na Almalexii. Podeszła do niego, nie zaszczyciwszy męża ni jednym rzutem oka.  
       Największy wódz Chimerów widział jeszcze, jak pocałowała Viveka, dorzuciła jakąś pochwałę, a w chwilę później wybiegła, głośno lamentując.  
       — Chimerowie, Chimerowie, nasz najukochańszy pan zginął! Zabił go Voryn Dagoth, niech będzie przeklęty, oooch, mój mężu, mój najmilszy, mój, moje serce, życie moje, Nerevarze!  
       Potem już tylko ciemność.  
          
          
          
Tysiące lat później, umierając w kałuży krwi, z przeciętym sztyletem gardłem Almalexia wpatrywała się w łagodną twarz Nerevaryjczyka, żywego mitu, pogromcy Dagoth Ura, bohatera. Śmierć zabierała jej wszystko, łącznie ze świadomością rasy czy płci zabójcy.  
       Próbowała to sobie przypomnieć, z niejasnym wrażeniem, że jest ważne, ale kiedy znowu, z olbrzymim wysiłkiem podniosła powieki, nie zobaczyła nad sobą tego n’wah. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w paroksyzmie lęku, a z ust wyleciał zdławiony okrzyk:  
       — Nerevarze...!  
       Potem już tylko ciemność. 

**Author's Note:**

> Całość jest oczywiście naszpikowana cytatami z _Kazań Viveka_ , które są zresztą według mnie najwspanialszym przykładem, jak robić dobre religijne lore do gier, jaki kiedykolwiek powstał.
> 
> Znaczy, część patosu - raz w życiu! - nie moja. ;)


End file.
